User blog:Panchamp98/Doomsday Tourney 2: Yami (Panchamp) VS Bowser (Wonder)
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF DOOOOMSDAAAAAAY BOWSER VS YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BEGIN! Italics signals a background voice Da Battle: Yami: I'mma about to stomp this turtle right back into his shell for I'm the Empty Death, you stink as a villain, so old a worthless that small fires come through your Flame Breath, I'm the Darkness, the true form of everybody in the worlds definite nightmares, you're lookin' False, Bowser, Hand Sweep out of my standium to your despair, always capturing a princess everytime Mario turns his back, you're a true pedophile, and might you tell me Bowser, your have a soft side, so what makes you so hostile, and how do you even run with your fatass lagging behind without any gracile, and fuck you Bowser, in case you didn't know, your princess is in another castle! Bowser: You wanna face up to me? I literally spit hot raps! Bring Nipp-on! You call yourself the Darkness, but I don't give a crap! At least in my battles, I face a real man. You literally lost to a bitch! Look at you! You hide in a fucking ball! You probably just played fetch! I've grown bigger than planets and conquered whole galaxies! You may have merged universes, but you went down with ease. You've got missiles and lasers, but I know you're compensating because, You're really just a fish! I could kill you with just my jaws! Yami: How dare you defy me when I lose to a god, you lose to a fatass plumber, you ain't gonna get that cake, not even a slice, ooooh, what a bummer, I mean what the fuck Bowser, you keep trying but in the end, you still lose, Jigoku, even the weaker version of Mario (WEEGEE) ''is stronger than you, you're all pillow''talk, I'm like the dark version of the sun god Shiranui, missle lock on ready to fire right onto you, the Moon Tribe weapons will make you go ka-blooey, Nine strikes, that's end that i need to end you and your little son as well, and I got admire you for the black hole and star in which you fell, but when that same death happens over, and over, and over again, we all get bored, and whats up with you and King Boo, just another love story between two lords, fight me 64 times and you can still lose, my raps flow with that of the dark, I'll murder your Koopa Troopas, you're as weak as a goomba with no feet that's ready to embark, Anata wa nani o shite iru nodesu ka? you can't play the role of villain properly, go back to hiding in your shell when stepped on, you can be a better villain, probably, you faced a lyrical thunder storm, you can't handle my forces of darkness and evil, and if I recall that you spit flames? well I spit lasers, you just spit fecal Bowser: Bowser: So, fish sticks, your name may mean 'darkness', But mine means 'fine sir', so I'll beat you like a BOSS! You might think you're tough shit, but I got news for you, punk! Yeah, I have my own son, and the kid's full of real Koopa spunk! Bowser Jr.: Leave my papa alone, you bad man! I'll leave your burning body in pieces! What've you done that I haven't? U're going down, Empty Death! Wii'll beat you real hard! I'll Sonic Roar! you so bad, you'll be Striked down even when Charged! You're round, cold, and desolate! You're all alone! We're all about family here! Here's a life lesson on how you'll get owned! E. Gadd, your rhymes are bad! Now, it's time for you to wait! 'cause you just got your ball-shaped butt whooped by a kid that's eight! Bowser: Your raps aren't bad, Yami, but I say they cod be batter. And if you want a better batter, I'm serving you a full sushi platter! I only spat fecal because I threw up after trying to stomach your rhymes It takes fucking lava to really beat me! You lose when The Sun Rises! Category:Blog posts